1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dissolution testers, and more particularly, to an improved stabilizing mechanism therefor.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to ensure consistent quality of drug samples, dissolution tests are conducted to test the dissolution of compounds of interest from those samples.
Various different kinds of dissolution testers have been developed for conducting such tests. For example, one such dissolution tester in the related art is the device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-283977.
Dissolution testers generally include a vessel, a paddle (or a rotating basket), a rotary shaft, an electric motor, and a constant-temperature-water tank.
In a dissolution test, a typical sequence of operations carried out with the dissolution tester is as follows. A fixed amount of test liquid is placed in the vessel and the temperature of the test liquid in the vessel is maintained at 37±5° C. Then, after immersing a sample to the center at the bottom of the vessel, the paddle is rotated at a specified position. The test liquid is then collected from the vessel after a specified period of time; this is known as the sample solution. The compounds of interest in the sample solution are then measured using a specified method, and a dissolution rate corresponding to the indicated amount is obtained.
It is essential to ensure stability of the dissolution test.
However, in dissolution testers using conventional techniques, it is difficult to further stabilize the dissolution test. In addition, the factors preventing further stabilization of the dissolution test with the conventional techniques are not well known.